Legend of the Dark Warriors
by FMN
Summary: August 1st marks two things. One, it is the date the Legendary Warriors and the Digidestined went to the Digital World for the first time. Two, it is also the one day an old enemy can convert the spirits of the Legendary Warriors to the dark side. Can Davis and the others stop this evil force or will they be force to fight the Legendary Warriors? 02/04 crossover.


_**A/N: **I'm trying out my first Digimon fic, I have high hopes for this crossover between my favorite seasons. So please let me know what you think that way I'll be able to decide whether or not I should continued it. At least five or so reviews should be helpful. _

_**Disclaimer**: I DO NOT own Digimon._

_**Full Summary**: August 1st marks two things. One, it is the day the Legendary Warriors and the Digidestined went to the Digital World for the first time. And two, it is the one day an old enemy can convert the spirits of the Legendary Warriors to the dark side. But there's one problem, the Digidestined. Can Davis and the others stop this evil force before it's too late or will they be forced to fight the Legendary Warriors, who apparently are human children just like them too? Read to find out..._

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

"KEEP DIGGING!" barked a three-headed dog Digimon.

He sat at the top of small hill, watching attentively as the Gotsumon dug their stone fingers in the ground below of the hill and removed dirt. He had been his duty to retrieve an important artifact that has been buried for over a thousand of years. His master made it clear what would happened if he returned without it, which is why he enslaved a bunch of Gotsumon from a nearby village and forced them to do the digging for him.

"KEEP DIGGING YOU LAZY GOTSUMON!" he urged the Gotsumon once again. His patience was running out. It was almost nightfall and he needed to return to his dimension before then.

At sound of anger in the doglike Digimon's voice, the Gotsumon picked up their pace and removed the dirty quickly. He's been shouting at them every five minutes and if they did not complied he killed one of them. Their numbers had lessen since this afternoon. They went from 35 Gotsumon to only 18. At this rate there wouldn't be any of Gotsumon left.

One of the younger Gotsumon moved his hands quickly, digging and pushing dirt at dizzying speed. Whatever this dog Digimon was looking for, he wanted to find it and handle it over already. He didn't want to see anymore of his friends die.

Dig.

Dig.

Dig.

_CLINK_! Something hit the tips of his fingers. This grabbed his attention and stopped as his eyes peered over the thing that his fingers found. A sharp corner of a browish stone was sticking out from the ground and it wasn't small either. He blinked as the other Gotsumon gathered around the young one, their yellow eyes flashed a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

"What is it?" one of them asked.

"I don't know." answered another.

"Well, let's dig it out." another suggested.

The Gotsumon nodded their heads and together they pulled the stone out from the ground. It was bigger than they anticipated, probably standing at the same height as one of them, three or four feet high. Thick as a wooden door and it had the same shape as well but it weight a ton. There were ten strange symbols inscribe at the front surface, none of them have ever seen before.

The Gotsumon continue to stare and stare, closely examining each piece of the stone as if it was an alien of some kind. That is until they heard a growling voice behind, it sounded both menacing and strained. The Gotsumon flinched at the thought of how angry he was at the moment.

"What is going on here? Why are you Gotsumon not digging?" the doglike Digimon demanded as he pushed through the crowd.

Frozen in his spot, the dog Digimon own yellow eyes popped wide opened. "This is it….this is what I'm looking for." he said, approaching the rectangular stone in an almost hypnotized state.

"What is it?" the young Gotsumon spoke to him without thinking.

Spell broken. The dog Digimon stopped short and jerked his head towards the young one. His teeth were gritted in annoyance. "Did I asked you speak, you pathetic Digimon?" he voice sounded cold and hard, which forced the poor young one to inched away.

"Did I?" he demanded, taking two steps towards the young one as a devilish smile played in his lips. He took pleasure in seeing the fear in the in the humanoid-rock Digimon's eyes.

The young one took a few more steps back but said nothing. He feared he would answer wrongly, he didn't want to die either.

This made the dog Digimon smile grow wider. His white, sharp canine teeth could be seen. He hasn't killed a Gotsumon in a while and he was itching to do so. "I'll teach to speak when told to."

_EMERALD BLAZE! _

Hot green flame jets spewed out of his mouth and were directed to the young Gotsumon.

_BLAST RINGS! _

Ring-shaped beams of fire came from the left and countered the attack, giving the young Gotsumon the opportunity to run away and hide behind another rock while the two attacks clashed together into a powerful energy and cancelled each other out.

Startled, the dog Digimon turned to his left and his eyes found a giant bird Digimon hovering toward him at a fast moving speed. Behind the intruder, five other Digivolved Digimon trailed off with six human children trailing behind.

"Hey why don't you pick someone your own size, you big bully?" shouted a reddish-brown haired boy named Davis who stood next to what appeared to be an ExVeemon. The blue dragon stood tall and intimidating next to his partner.

"Yeah, what gives you the right to pick on others?" ExVeemon added.

"You have no business here." the dog Digimon growled, his sharp claws twitched in anticipation to gauge somebody's eyes out.

"Of course we have business here. We're the Digidestine and we protect those in trouble, and right now this poor Gotsumon need protecting from you." a purple haired girl named Yolei retorted. She sat on the back of the giant bird Digimon named Aquilamon as she glared at the troublemaker Digimon who threatened the poor Gotsumon.

"Is that so." he responded in a humorous laugh that was just as cold as his presence. His eyes began to glowed, and the Gotsumon understood exactly what he about to do. They scattered far away from the battle zone and ran up the hill, not bothering to heave a warning to the Digidestined. Seconds counted, and all they wanted to do was survive.

The Digidestine and their Digimon partners stood on ground, confused by the fleeing Gotsumon. Obviously they knew the Gotsumon were scared of this Digimon but none of them knew exactly why.

_Shouldn't they be cheering that we were here_? Yolei thought silently to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a sudden attack being launched at them.

_PORTALS OF DARKNESS!_

Black jets streamed out from the two heads of the shoulders of the dog Digimon, each stream went into different direction and then engraved large holes in the earth that were beyond dark.

Without over thinking or hesitating, the other Digimon quickly grabbed the children and moved them away from the holes. Placed them at the top of the hill with the Gotsumon, all watching as the holes glowed a dark color.

"Yolei what kind of Digimon is that?" the brunette girl named Kari turned to the purple haired girl. She's never seen a Digimon use dark energy like that to create what seemed to be another world.

"I don't know, Kari. The D-terminal isn't giving me any information on him." Yolei answered panicky as her ruby eyes remained glued on the small device held in her hands. The screen read "No Data." She worried that they were jumping in on a dangerous fight. But should she worried? They have done it before except that this time they had no idea who their opponent was.

"Is it some new kind specie? I'd never seen him before?" the youngest boy named Cody asked. He observed the Digimon carefully. Dark black skin, sharp metal claws on all four legs, an armor on his shoulders that resemble two other heads, a strong tail, vicious teeth, and yellow eyes. He's never seen nothing like this Digimon.

Davis turned to ExVeemon, "Is it possible?" he asked. It's been nearly three years since he and others defeated MaloMyostimon and this was the first Digimon they had encountered who was causing trouble in the Digital World. They wouldn't have even known about it if Izzy hadn't detected it in his computer.

The blue dragon Digimon nodded. "It is. Many Digimon are born every day at Primary Village. Who knows how many species are out there that we haven't know about. It's been three years."

"It doesn't matter, Davis. We'll just have to stop him." T.K. cut in. His eyes were narrowed at the dog Digimon. There was something about him that T.K. wasn't liking it. Perhaps he was sensing...evil.

The others nodded in agreement. They might not know who this Digimon is but it was pretty obvious what he was doing. Causing trouble, he needed to be stopped.

"Okay. Show them what you got, guys." Davis spoke to the Digimon nodded and took off to the battle zone that the dog Digimon had created.

_BLAST RINGS!_

_STAR SHOWER!_

_ROSETTA STONE! _

_V-LASER!_

All four attacks came together at some point in midair and fused together into a thick stream of powerful energy that was aimed directly at the dog Digimon. But what they fail to see was that he jumped into the nearest hole and disappeared. The attack exploded in the ground and left one huge crater.

"What happened?" the giant armored armadillo Digimon named Ankylomon stopped and looked around. There was no sign of the enemy. Was it possible they defeated him in one attack? His question was answered when another sudden attack was launched.

_EMERALD BLAZE! _

A green jet of fire streamed out of the hole from the left and hit the Ankylomon directly in his unprotected ribs. The forced of the flames burned and pushed him far to a tree. His body began to weakened as he felt his own eyes fluttering shut. In less than a minute for the Ankylomon was forced to de-digivolve to it's rookie form. Armadillomon.

"Armadillomon!" Cody cried and took a step to run after his partner but a hand leashed out and stopped him.

"No, Cody. It's too dangerous." T.K. said firmly. He couldn't let the young boy rushed into danger like that. He felt responsible for him ever since they became DNA partners three years ago.

"But-"

"He'll be alright, I promise." T.K. tried to reasoned with the boy and hoped he'll listened. "Right now let's defeat this evil."

Reluctantly, Cody nodded. He knew it would be foolish to step in the battle zone while there's a battle going on. He could seriously get injured but he couldn't help but feel worried about his partner. The small yellow armadillo Digimon laid still and unconscious by the tree. It seemed like he was going to have to wait until the others stop the enemy.

In the meantime, the dog Digimon jumped out of hole that stood behind Aquilamon. He launched another surprised attack. Those seemed to be his favorite as he clutched his teeth deep onto the Aquilamon. Startled, the bird Digimon, squealed, thrashed and flopped his wings frenzy as he tried to pry off his opponent. But dog Digimon wouldn't let go. The more Aquilamon flopped his wings forcefully, the harder the dog bit. Aquilamon could practically hear the bones in his wings breaking as the teeth of the dog Digimon sunk deeper through his skin.

Soon, his energy began to lessened. His wings stopped struggling and Aquilamon began to descent very, very slowly. Whatever little energy he did had, it managed to help him de-digivolve into his rookie form, Hawkmon. The rest left him. There wasn't enough energy for him to try to fly and escape. It was only then when the dog Digimon finally let go and tossed the small bird like a rag doll to the side. Hawkmon rolled twice before his body remained stopped and remained unconscious.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei cried. She felt the urge to run up to her partner and hold him in her arms. Possibly even make a cast for his broken wing because there was no doubt in her mind that the dog digimon had caused it serious damage. But she couldn't. There were too many black holes in the way and there was no telling what lied beneath them.

"He's beating them single handled." Kari panicked as she watched wide-eyed opened as the dog Digimon jumped from another unexpected hole and used his entire body weight to slammed Nerfetimon to the ground, harshly. He then used his teeth to break her armor which forced Nerfetimon to de-digivolved to Gatomon. The small white cat could no longer move and remained liveless.

Pegasusmon flew in to aid Gatomon and attempted to launch an attack while his opponent was distracted.

Unfortunately, the dog Digimon sense the armored flying horse coming in from behind him and he quickly hopped to the next hole.

"Hey that's not fair! He's launching surprise attacks and then disappearing!" Davis huffed as he watched the dog Digimon reenact the same strategy he tried on Nerfetimon to Pegasusmon. Pegasusmon didn't even had time to react when his body was slammed to the ground and his armor was broken. He too was forced to de-digivolve to Patamon.

"He's too strong for a Champion Digimon." Ken observed. _Six Champion level Digimon couldn't stop one Digimon. There were only two Digimon left, ExVeemon and Stingmon and even they were having a hard time launching attacks_.

Everyone turned to him with puzzled looks.

"What do you mean?" Yolei finally asked.

Ken furrowed his eyebrows. He'd been thinking it ever since he saw how the evil Digimon wasn't backing down. Even after six Digimon had challenged him. Now seeing him fight, Ken's theory was correct. "I think he's at a higher level that's why he's beating our Digimon easily." he explained.

"Then Davis is right. He's not fighting fair." Yolei said, she turned her head to see how the dog Digimon broke Stingmon's spike with his teeth. But unlike the other ariel Digimon, Stingmon managed to fly away, avoiding the loss of power.

Ken nodded.

"Then this sounds like a job for Paildramon." Davis suggested. He couldn't risk their only Digimon left to de-digivolve. Then who will protect them? Who will save the Gotsumon? He turned to Ken. "Are you ready?"

Ken nodded once again.

"ExVeemon?" Davis called.

"Stingmon?" Ken called.

"DNA digivolve!" the two boys said in unison.

ExVeemon and Stingmon exchanged looks. They were not sure why Davis and Ken were asking them to digivolve again, but there must have been a good reason. Besides, this evil Digimon needed to be stopped now. Both Digimon nodded their heads in agreement.

And just like that the blue and black digivices of the two boys glowed, each flashed once before exchanging data. Then two beams of lights surrounded ExVeemon and Stingmon, swallowing them into two separate spheres. The Digidestined watched as those two spheres merged into one, energy moved in and out of the sphere as the digivolution took place.

_ExVeemon….Stingmon….DNA digivolve to Paildramon!_

A dragon Digimon emerged from the sphere. It had ExVeemon's blue skin and strong, muscular body and tail but it wore Stingmon's black and green armor and weapon. It had four wings, two large white ones and two small blues. He wore a red protective maske and his claws were deadly. Paildramon was a force to be reckon with.

"Beat this." Paildramon launched the first attack. He came at the dog Digimon at full speed from the air and used gravity to aimed his attack at full force.

_STING STRIKE!_

A spike on his wrist extended and lanced out to hit the dog Digimon directly in the chest. Unfortunately, he jumped out of the way and ran to the nearest hole to disappeared in sight. It forced Paildramon to pull back before the spike hit the ground. He had so much power and control over his body as he pushed his body up at the last second, and hovered. His eyes now scanned the area, watching for any sudden movement from underneath the ground.

_EMERALD BLAZE!_

The dog Digimon launched a many streams of green flames from all holes. The streams fused together into one thick stream of fire, burning and pushing Paildramon who was caught off guard.

Paildramon cried out in pain, the flames were burning through his armor and went straight for his skin. It felt as if he was being dipped into a volcano's lava pool, his insides boiled in the most uncomfortable way. It took him at least five minutes to recover, the flames had disappeared but the hotness on his fleshed hasn't.

_EMERALD BLAZE!_

This time, from the corner of his eye, Paildramon caught the stream coming from the right so he extended all four wings to fly up in the air. The stream missed, it burned nothing but air. Luckily his opponent didn't seemed to realized this so the dog Digimon came out of his hole, scanning the area for a wounded Paildramon.

Paildramon took advantage of the situation and launched his attack.

_DESPERADO BLASTER!_

Bullets from the two cannons weapon on its hips fired out like a machine gun and aimed directly at the opponent who was still looking.

The dog Digimon was caught by surprised. He didn't had the opportunity to hop into one of the holes. The bullets pierced through his dark skin, deepening until it made him howl in pain.

"Time to end this." Paildramon decided. He held out his hands conjuring electricity. When there was enough of it to form a bolt, he threw it directly at the paralyzed dog.

_ELECTRIC BOLT!_

This one attack did the job, the dog Digimon cried out louder as the electricity burned his insides, his data broken slowly began to disappeared.

"This isn't over Digidestined. My master will come and he'll be coming from you." the dog Digimon laughed until there was nothing but a lingering laugh in the air.

"His master?" T.K. questioned but nobody answered.

They knew exactly what that meant.

An evil Digimon was coming soon.

* * *

_To be continued..._

**_There you have, the first of many Digimon battles. Did anyone guessed who was the evil digimon? It's pretty obvious..haha...I think the plot might be a bit confusing right now but I promise it will be cleared out in the next chapter. I'm just setting the stage of what the evil Digimon are after, the why comes later on. The ages of the digidestined, including Takuya's group will be mention as well in the next chapter. But I could tell you this most of them are in high school except for Cody and Tommy. Davis even mention it, 'it's been three years since they defeated MaloMyostimon,' so yup they're older. That's all I can reveal. You have to stay tuned to find out more ;D_**

**_Please feel free to review. _ **


End file.
